Dario (Boss)
Dario is a boss fought in Chrono Cross. After the rescuing Riddel from Viper Manor in Another World, the Mastermune quest can be completed by defeating Dario. First, the party should visit Viper Manor and enter the area previously blocked by the Guillot and obtain the note from the trap chest. Next, Karsh should visit the Isle of the Damned, where he sheds some light on Dario's disappearance. The party should then bring Riddel to the smoking island near Mount Pyre where she will find Dario and awaken his memories. Unfortunately, Dario is possessed by the Masamune and the party must defeat him to cleanse the Masamune and release Dario from its curse. When victorious, Serge will obtain the Mastermune. Attack Pattern This can be one of the most challenging battles in the entire game, especially if you wish to obtain the legendary Mastermune early. Dario's physical attacks can be devastating and when he has enough stamina, he will use Dash&Gash, which will easily incapacitate weak characters and white innate characters instantly. In addition, he will immediately retaliate whenever he is hit with an Element attack as follows: *Casts ConductaRod when hit with White Elements *Casts RecoverAll when hit with Black Elements *Casts Weaken when hit with Blue Elements *Casts Numble when hit with Red Elements *Casts BatEye when hit with Yellow Elements *Casts LoRes when hit with Green Elements Counter to intuition, you should never hit Dario with White Elements because while he is more vulnerable to them, he will immediately counter with ConductaRod, which is an attack with the Masamune doing massive magical damage that will oftern incapacitate all but the strongest characters in one hit. Likewise, attacking with Black Elements should be avoided because they are weak against Dario and he will immediately heal himself for more that 200 HP using RecoverAll. Strategy To defeat Dario, the party should cast Red, Blue, Green, or Yellow attack Elements as often as possible to force Dario to use his stamina to retaliate with non-damaging Supplemental Elements, thus preventing him from using Dash&Gash as often. In fact, Red Elements are the best as Numble does not hamper your ability to deal damage nor greatly increase damage you receive. Keep your party well healed at all times and you will slowly whittle down his enormous HP for a win. You can also steal the Pendragon Sigil A with Fargo, but that is not likely. Use either red/blue elements, or green/yellow elements. Use a green after Dario casts BatEye, and a yellow after LoRes. Also, use a blue after Numble, and a red after Weaken. This fight can be made much easier if you fight the Black Dragon first. Just steal the Black Plate from the Black Dragon. If you do, you can equip it on any character you want before fighting Dario, then that character can nail him with White Elements as often as you'd like. All Dario will do in retaliation is counter with ConductaRod, healing you by a massive amount each time. Video Chrono Cross - Optional Boss Dario Category:Chrono Cross Bosses